Metal complexes and, in particular, the tuning of metal complexes are of interest. Tuning can be used to change the light absorbing or light emitting properties of a metal complex. With respect to light emission, Cyclometalated IrIII complexes are under intense investigation due to their high photoluminescence (PL) efficiency, relatively short PL lifetimes and wide range of accessible colors across the visible spectrum.[1] These complexes have been used in myriad applications such as biological labelling agents,[2] oxygen sensors,[3] photocatalysts for hydrogen production,[4] and as emitters in electroluminescent devices.[5] Notably, color tuning of these complexes is typically achieved through the modification or functional group substitution of ancillary and/or cyclometalating ligands.[6] Until recently, hydrogen bonding in iridium complexes have been limited to H-bonds aimed at structure retention for biomimetic organo- and photocatalysis.[7]